


The Aftermath

by Karma24_7



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: BAMF Tony Stark, Howard Stark's A+ Parenting, Howard Stark's Bad Parenting, Kidnapped Tony Stark, M/M, Multi, Tony Needs a Hug, Tony Stark Acting as Peter Parker's Parental Figure, Tony Stark Has A Heart
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-27
Updated: 2020-08-26
Packaged: 2021-03-06 17:34:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 862
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26132734
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Karma24_7/pseuds/Karma24_7
Summary: Tony Stark gets kidnapped by Hydra and turned into their new "Winter Solider". Hydra get cocky and send a video to Nick Fury showing off their new creation.Bucky and Steve can't help be fell responsibly they after all left Tony Stark in Siberia.Железная лиса (Iron Fox) is waiting to be saved even if he doesn't know it
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers/Tony Stark, Peter Parker & Tony Stark
Comments: 4
Kudos: 45





	The Aftermath

Nick Fury had just called in all of the Avengers rouges and everything. Although both sides are still a little wary of each other they have gotten along well, all because one Tony Stark was missing.

But, here they are in a meeting about the same Stark.

"Hello you group of stupid idiots." The harsh tone Fury was using surprised everyone Thor and Bruce they weren't even here for what happened.

"What's going on Fury why such the harsh tone." Steve asked.

"Well other than that you hooligans had your little fight and then stranded a team member at an enemy base. We just got a lovely video from our good friend HYDRA." Fury said almost glaring daggers at Steve and Bucky.

"Wait did you say HYDRA." That had everyone looking over in shock at Spider-man.

"What Mr.Stark told me a little about HYDRA and if he's with them you better play that video now." Peter's tone got darker the longer he spoke almost scaring everyone.

"Whats with the tone Spidy?" Clint asked trying not to be scared.

"Hm play the video" At that Fury nodded and pressed play no one was ready for what the video held.

"Hello Avengers it seems if you are watching this video it means we have perfected what the Winter Solider was supposed to be."

Everyone in the room paled thinking of what that could mean for Tony.

"We took the liberty of testing it on the lovely package left on our door step. Now let us give you a test run of our creation."

"Железная лиса (Iron Fox), Come here. Lets show them how you don't listen to those decode words A.I.M. created so they could steal my toys." They all watched in horror as an 18 year old looking tony came out of the shadows dressed in an all black uniform similar to Bucky's but it allows for more stealth and acrobatics. He was hardly recognizable with the long hair that was braid behind his back and the cleanly shaven face. 

"You will watch as my pet takes down an A.I.M. base single handed and then you will have to track him down if you want him back but it won't be easy." While the video faded there was a crazy chuckle that played in the background. Everyone shared glances with each other some where rage others were pity. Apparently no one hated Stark that much.

Steve and Bucky shared a knowing look it was their fault he had ended up like that. 

The video started to play again they watched as their friend landed on the roof from what seems like a fall only a super solider could handle with out making any noise. Everyone was shocked at what they were seeing. None of the A.I.M. agents had yet to notice the assassin. With deadly accuracy and quiet footsteps they watch as Tony took down all of the A.I.M. guards on the roof he was a better assassin then the three most trained assassins in the room right now. They then watched as he sank into the shadow effectively entering the base with out anyone knowing. they watched as their friend went from floor to floor tearing down the people in the base. 

One fight really had them more alert then they already are. Tony had made it to a room where what Bucky realizes are other winter soldiers and the leader of the base.

Расслабьтесь (Relax)

Легко (Easy)

Домой (Home)

Друзья (Friends)

Доверять (Trust)

Команда (Team)

Were the words called out by the leader and they knew when shocked covered all of their faces even the soldiers that those words were supposed to be the decode words that didn't work if Tony's next statement was anything to go by.

"You Betray Master and Master is not pleased." That was a shock for everyone Soldiers weren't supposed talk. They watched helplessly as Tony ripped through all the solider and then the leader. 

Even while walking out Tony walked with no sound and gracefully jumped and flipped over the "battlefield". A familiar voice shock them out of their pity. 

"Привет, младший брат. Как ты котенок?" (Hey little brother. How are you kitten?) It was Quicksilver or better known as Pietro Maximoff. "Отлично, старший брат. Миссия прошла успешно." (Just fine Big brother. Mission was successful.) "Как всегда, младший брат подумал, что ты, может быть, мог бы плохо исправить свои искры." (As always little brother think you could maybe fix your prosthetics their sparking badly.) He brought attention to the sparking leg and arm along with a spark in the back. They all winced he had a fake leg, arm, and part of his back was metal. "Да, я займусь ими позже" (I will attend to them later) "Хорошо" (Alright) He sounded worried although it wasn't much Tony also showed some emotions. They were thankful for that although when Tony's master grabbed him by the hair and dragged him back into the an for their exit. "And there it is two of your friend being my greatest creations." Everyone was at a lost of what to do.


End file.
